


Not Like This

by Milady29



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady29/pseuds/Milady29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo of 2x10. Matthew is severely injured and fighting for his life in the arms of Gabriela and with his best friend next to him. Previously uploaded on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

''Matt.'' Gabriela cried as she looked as the figure finally hobbled out of the smoke and collapsed in her arms. The paramedic from whom she had forgotten the name after changing co-workers so many times over the past shifts kneeled down next to her but she ignored the young girl, looking terrified at the blood in Casey's masks and she pulled if off his face, terrified as a large part of his skin also got pulled off in the process just under his right temple. The other paramedic took the crying baby from his hands as Matt closed his eyes and Gabriela looked around.  
''HELP!'' Where was that stupid young girl when she was needed? Terrified she looked at her unconsciousness boyfriend in her arms. For years her biggest fear had been that something happened to her brother while he was on the job. For years she had been terrified when she got a phone call and Antonio was undercover. For years she had been wrong, this had been her biggest fear.  
Finally help came and they lifted him on the gurney and in the ambo and Gabriela couldn't let go. His pulse was very weak, she couldn't lose him. No, she couldn't lose him!  
''Dawson...should I si-''  
''Get in the front right now and drive as fast as you can!!'' Gabby yelled, stressed as the girl was losing precious seconds.  
Severide jumped in the last second, biting his lip as he looked as his fellow lieutenant.  
''Is he going to make it?'' He said then, worried. After Andy, Severide was determined not to lose another friend.  
She placed the breathing mask over his mouth and got him attached to the machine and the only thing that calmed her a little bit down was his heartbeat that was still there.  
''He is going to make it.''  
''How are you so sure?''  
''I am going to make him make it. He isn't going to perish, not here.'' She said as she acknowledged the single tears streaming down her cheek. Furious she wiped it away and looked at the monitors, just in time to see it flat line and hear the alarms.  
''Casey!''  
For a second Matt opened his eyes but they rolled backward than. Gabriela grabbed him tight; ''no, no! You are not going to pass out on me, not like this!''  
His limb and lifeless body collapsed and Gabriela started the CPR, determined. She couldn't fall, he wouldn't die, not here. Off all the people she had to bury the past years, he wasn't going to be one of them. Twenty-nine. Thirty.  
She placed her mouth on this. This wasn't the last time their lips were going to meet like this, not like this.

''Our last shift together.'''  
''Doesn't mean it is our last morning together.'' Gabriela smiled next to him in bed and Casey rolled over so he could look her in the face.  
''We can't do IT in the ambo anymore, nor in the showers.''  
''No, let's hope we will never share the ambo anymore, that wouldn't be good.''  
He chuckled and bow forward, French kissing her and moving closer to her. Didn't nééd the ambulance after all.

''You have to call the time.'' The girl in the front yelled but she refused, kept on going. ''Call the time!'' The girl yelled again and Gabby knew she was supposed to stop and give up but she kept going and finally, when they had given up all hope a small beep started from the monitor and his heart started again. He was with her again. Severide looked up at her, hopeful although his eyes were full of tears and his face was red.  
''I am not going to lose you, not like this.'' Gabriela whispered as she looked at his blooded face.  
''We are here!'' The girl called as they finally reached the hospital and the ER doctors opened the doors, lifting him out. Gabriela didn't look back at Severide but jumped out and ran after the gurney. A nurse that ran with them wanted to push her away but she shook her head; ''I can help.''  
But they refused her and took him away, leaving Gabriela behind as her lip slowly started to tremble and tears filled her eyes. At the second she thought she was going to burst out in loud crying Severide caught up with her again and he embraced her as she hid her face against his shoulder, crying with long and loud draws of air. Severide's hand moved over her hair and carefully he lead her to the chairs, letting her sit down and drying her tears;  
''Matt is going to be okay, he made it. He is not going to die, I am sure. Calm down.''  
She looked at him, worried. ''How do you know so sure?'' She finally cried.  
''It is Matt, he won't go under without a fight. He won it, in the ambo. He is going to be okay. I am sorry you had to see him like this.''  
Numb, she laid her head against his shoulder as she started at the movement in the hallways.  
''Dawson, shouldn't we go again?''  
Before she could stand up Severide swayed his arm around her; ''She not going anywhere, you see, lieutenant Casey is her boyfriend. Go look for somebody else to take with you.''  
The girl huffed and Gabriela looked up to Severide; ''How do you know.''  
Severide gave her a sad smile; ''He told me this morning. I asked him why he was so happy and almost shining from felicity.''  
Gabriela nodded. She felt the same. She had been glowing ever since their first kiss.  
''He told it was because of you, that he was so proud to be your boyfriend and that you were moving together and he started crying from happiness. I am so happy for the both of you. You will get through this.''  
Gabriela bow her head again, laying down against his shoulder again. She closed her eyes as more tears were flowing down her cheeks. What if this really was the last time she had seen Matt alive.  
She heard familiar voices some time later, when every possible scenario had played in her head but somehow she couldn't find the power to open her eyes and looked at the fellow firemen around him.  
''Gabby?'' Hermann's voice sounded. ''Are you okay?''  
''I think she is asleep.'' Cruz said.  
''I think she doesn't want to talk.'' Severide said and his hand rubbed over her arm.

''Shouldn't we tell the others...it is the last shift anyway?'' Casey said as he threw the last personal belongings in the box on his desk. He sat down in his chair, turning it to the bed and looking through his office.  
''We can, but like you said it is the last shift. Why get in trouble for love on the work floor if it is our last day?'' She shrugged, especially with McLeod still looking over their shoulder.  
''Are you going to miss this place?''  
''Everything. I have a lot of memories here. Everyone I think. With all of you and some bureaucrat just takes that away.'' He shook his head, throwing the pencil he was holding in his hand in as well.  
''We can make our own place of memories...somewhere in Chicago.'' Gabriela smiled.  
''You mean moving in together?''  
Gabriela nodded and Casey smiled; ''I always wanted a penthouse.''  
Gabriela nodded again; ''Me too.''  
As nobody passed by they kissed and Gabriela blushed.  
''Maybe we can both sell our house and buy something for the both of us.''  
His voice slowly faded away as reality was coming back.

 

''He is going into surgery now.''  
Gabby finally opened her eyes and looked up at the doctor.  
''You might want to say goodbye to him before he goes into surgery. You know the risks as a paramedic.'' A doctor she had seen before at work explained to her and she stood up walking down the hallway with a numb feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Ooh the promo. Thank you promo for nearly letting my crap my pants! I have no idea what is going to happen next week but I just had to write this after seeing the promo. If they kill Casey, we riot!  
> Thank you for reading, hopefully you liked it!


End file.
